The Doctor's Mate
by Harry Potters Favorite Girl
Summary: The The Doctor finds another surprise besides the Krillitanes... A Time Lady. But has no idea.
1. Jet Smith

The Doctor's Mate.

Bridget Smith/Jones or as herself and everyone else call her Jet. She is a 109 year old Time Lady but she looks 17. She is on her 5th regeneration. She lives with Sarah Jane Smith and is best friends with Martha Jones.

She has blue hair and forest green eyes that darken to moss green when she is angry. She also has cat ears. For some reason. They are a hue blue lighter than the rest of her hair. She is 5'5.

Jet is funny, sarcastic, energetic, smart, loyal and hot tempered. She love the Earth and humans. She loves pears but hates bananas. Her favorite colors are black, white, yellow and green.

Jet and the doctor are mates. Jet knows that her mate is alive but the Doctor still thinks that all Time Lords / Ladies are dead.


	2. The Tranfer

Jet's POV.

I was walking home from school even the though I am 109 I like to keep up with the times.

I got home to see Sarah running around the kitchen. She turned and ran up the stairs while shouting from over her shoulder "you are transferring to a new school. We are going to go scope it out". "ok" I shouted back to her. I learned to just go with what she told me to do.

I walked into the living room to see Clyde sitting on the couch and asked "why does Sarah want me to transfer" "Cause there's been some weird stuff happening there" he grumbled to me " what's got you in a bad mood?" I asked "There's no more bread" and he left it at that.


	3. Serious ConversationRight )

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Sarah's car pouting "Come on Jet your 109 years old stop pouting" She scolded me amused.

"But Sarah why did I have to transfer now I'll mess up at this school" I moaned to her.

"Ok back to you being 109 years old. Can we talk serious now?" She asked turning to me.

So I slid on my serious face…which looks more like a grouchy face. I usually wear this face in the morning. Even though I'm a Time Lady I still sleep a really long quite a strange thing.

"So there have been space ship sightings and amazing intelligence in the children" She told.

"What" I looked up from texting Clyde about our next prank.

"Goodness gracious are you sure your not 15" She asked completely serious.

"Yup" I popped the P at the end.

She sighed but didn't say anything. So I went back to texting Clyde.


	4. AN

A/N I know no one like these but this is important and long over do.

Disclaimer = I do not own Doctor who or the rest of series 7 would be finished.


	5. Weird Physics Class

I sat in my physics class waiting for our teacher…Super bored. When all of a sudden the door whooshed open.

A man in a brown suit and white converse walked in.

He turned to the white board and started speaking while writing "So physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, Physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

He scanned the room and locked eyes with me and a warmth went through me. He tensed up and I could see shock in his eyes.

(A boy with glasses raised his hand)

He pulled his gaze from me and looked at the child.

"Yes, er, what's your name?"

"Milo"

"Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Milo was the only one who raised his hand I was thinking of prank plans so I didn't raise my hand.

"Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, Go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in ammeter and a voltmeter."

"Two for two Milo. Right then, Milo, Tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False" Milo answered almost instantly. Shocking me, the teacher and all of the children.

"What is a non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein"

"sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

The Teacher continued to fire off question after question at Milo and Milo answered instantly after he asked the question.

"How do you travel faster than light?"

This kid can't answer that question. Its way too hard to answer.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring."

The teacher's jaw dropped. I never saw someone do that before….. So I started snicker in the back of the classroom. Everyone turned to look at me and I flipped them off. All of their eyes widened and I ran out of the classroom laughing crazily.


	6. Interrogation

I walked into the canteen to hear someone shout across the room "I'll have the crumble!"

I looked across the room to see a pretty blonde woman in a lunch lady outfit walking away from my physics teacher's table.

So after I grabbed some food I went over and sat at my physics teacher's table and started eating. He just looked across the table at me with one eye brow raised.

"Are you in my physics class?"

"Yes" I was the kid who flipped ever one off, I thought.

"How long have you been coming to school here?"

"Oh this is my first day I transferred from another school"

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know I was adopted at 3 years old" Kind of true, I met Sarah when I was 103 years old.

"Why did you transfer?"

Ugh, I thought, This is like an interrogation.

"Better chance to learn" Better chance to learn! that is the best I could come up with!

He nodded along. Looks like he bought it I mentally patted myself on the back.

"What school did you go to before here?"

Oh crap my mental party ended, What the hell do I tell him.

So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

"Hogwarts!"

Not such a great idea.

He looked shocked. So I stood up and booked it out of the canteen. Leaving a Shocked and probably confused physics teacher behind.


	7. Stairwell Conversations

Me and Sarah were in the stairwell talking to Mister Finch.

"Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips."

"The chips tasted weird." I thought to Sarah.

I could see her nod her head slightly, indicating that she heard me, She still answered Mister Finch.

"Oh, I'd love to. Thank you. And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about here is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then, but I think good results, they're more important than anything."

I know Sarah didn't believe a lot of things she just said, but she is trying to get information out of him.

"Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith."

"Oh, I can see everything, Mister Finch. Quite clearly."

Now even I can hear the double meaning in that sentence, You go Sarah!


	8. Writers Block

I'm really sorry but I have massive writers block and the spark for this story just totally went maybe I'll start writing again.

Sorry again.

-Bridget/ Harry Potters Favorite Girl.


End file.
